Girls of Miracles
by Onizuka Audrey
Summary: Generation of Miracles memenangkan Winter Cup tingkat smp dan mendapat hadiah berlibur ke Sport Island tapi ternyata bukan cuma Generation of Miracle yang pergi ke sana. Siapakah sekolompok cewek dengan rambut warna warni yang memenangkan Winter Cup tingkat smp di kejuaraan putri ? Selamat membaca RnR minna :D (saya tau covernya jelek - - tp ini buat memudahkan reader membaca)
1. Girls of Miracles

Hai hai minna saya kembali lagi :D kali ini saya buat ficnya Kuroko no Basuke tapi sedikit ada crossovernya sih sama Date a Live tapi karena saya cuma minjem karakternya date a live jadi nggak saya masukin crossover de ~~ enjoy :D

* * *

**Summary :** Generation of Miracles memenangkan Winter Cup tingkat smp dan mendapat hadiah berlibur ke Sport Island tapi ternyata bukan cuma Generation of Miracle yang pergi ke sana. Siapakah sekolombok cewek dengan rambut warna warni yang memenangkan Winter Cup tingkat smp di kejuaraan putri ? Selamat membaca :D

* * *

Hari ini hari terakhir winter cup setelah kejuaraan wanita dan pria berakhir sekarang sedang dilaksanakan upacara penutupan.

"baiklah untuk juara winter cup tingkat smp di kejuaraan putra kami persilahkan SMP Teikou untuk naik ke atas panggung dan mengambil tropi " kata sang pembawa acara

Setelah itu Generation of Miracles + momoi naik ke atas panggung dan menerima tropi

"dan untuk juara winter cup tingkat smp di kejuaraan putrid SMP Wanita Raizen silahkan naik ke atas panggung" kata pembawa acara lagi

dan tim wanita dengan rambut warna warni itu naik panggung

"oh iya siapa sih mereka ? kalo tidak salah mereka kan juara 3 tahun berturut-turut seperti kita?" tanya kise

" tidak tau?aku nggak tau sama sekali tentang tim wanita tapi nanti aku coba cari informasi" kata momoi

"heh 3 tahun juara menarik" kata aomine dengan senyuman menantang

Setelah upacara penutupan selesai Generation of Miracles dan tim Smp Raizen berpapasan . masing masing anggota Generation of Miracle memperhatikan tim Smp raizen dengan seksama.

Di tim itu ada 7 orang, 6 orang menggenakan baju basket adalah pemainnya dan satu orang menggenakan seragam yang sepertinya managernya, mereka hanya berjalan biasa tapi aura yang mereka pancarkan sangat tidak biasa.

Setelah berjalan melewati mereka Akashi langsung angkat bicara

"momoi tolong selidiki tentang mereka sekarang, kami akan menunggumu di tempat makan biasanya" kata Akashi

"hai Akashi-kun" jawab momoi yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Generation of Miracles.

**-di McBurger tempat Generation of Miracles berkumpul-**

"momoichi mana ya kok nggak dateng dateng?" kata kise

"tau tu lama amat keburu ngantuk nih" kata aomine

"kalian berdua sabar saja" kata kuroko tenang

Nggak beberapa lama kemudian masuklah momoi dengan membawa buku majalah di tangannya sambil terengah engah

"aku sudah dapet informasi yah ini Cuma rumor sih sebenarnya nggak tau bener apa enggak tapi mereka sangan mengejutkan" kata momoi masih terengah engah

"emang ada apa?"tanya midorima

"ini lihatlah sendiri" kata momoi sambil membuka majalah dan menunjukkan sebuah artikel sambil mulai menjelaskan.

_***)**__**Smp Wanita Raizen Tim Basket Wanita Terkuat Sepanjang Sejarah **_

_**Yatogami Tohka**_

_**Age : 15**_

_**Height : 164**_

_**B/W/H : 77/56/82**_

_**Blood type :B**_

_**Position : Small Forward **_

" Yatogami Tohka, pemain wanita berbakat yang sangat cepat belajar dengan sekali melihat dia bisa menirukan gerakan yang sama namun biasanya lebih hebat dari aslinya" kata momoi sambil menunjuk foto perempuan berambut ungu panjang

_**Tobiichi Origami**_

_**Age : 15**_

_**Height : 162**_

_**B/W/H : 75/55/79**_

_**Blood type : A**_

_**Position : Shooting Guard**_

"Tobiichi Origami, tidak terlalu suka berada di kerumunan jadi dia biasanya hanya menunggu di ujung lapangan sampai teman temannya memberi umpanan bola untuk di _shoot_ kan tapi walau tidak terlalu suka merebut bola ke akurat an tembakannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi dalam catatannya pertandingan yang pernah dimainkan tidak ada satu pun yang meleset" kata momoi sambil menunjuk foto perempuan berambut putih sebahu dan mata biru

_**Itsuka Kotori**_

_**Age : 15**_

_**Height : 159**_

_**B/W/H : 72/53/74**_

_**Blood type :AB**_

_**Position : Power Forward**_

"Itsuka Kotori , badannya kecil dan sifatnya sedikit urakan tapi kemampuannya luar biasa meenguasai hampir semua teknik basket dan juga handal bermain street basketball badannya yang kecil membuat dia semakin lincah bergerak. Dia adalah pemain basket wanita yang luar biasa" kata momoi menunjuk gambar perempuan yang sedang memakan lolipop dengan rambut pink yang diikat twintail

_**Murasame Reine**_

_**Age : 15**_

_**Height : 178**_

_**B/W/H : 95/63/89**_

_**Blood type : O**_

_**Position : Center**_

"Murasame Reine, anggota dengan tubuh paling besar walaupun wajahnya terlihat sayu seperti orang nggak pernah tidur tapi dengan kekuatan melompat dan kecepatan yang diluar batas normal membuat nya mempunyai _defense _yang sulit ditembus bahkan oleh orang yang lebih besar dari dirinya sekalipun" kata momoi menunjuk perempuan dengan rambut abu abu dengan mata sipi dan kantong mata dibawahnya

_**Tokisaki Kurumi **_

_**Age : 15**_

_**Height : 160**_

_**B/W/H: 74/55/78**_

_**Blood type: AB**_

_**Position : Point Guard**_

"Tokisaki Kurumi, sang kapten pemain yang sangat kalem tapi mematikan menguasai teknik teknik basket dengan baik dan entah kemampuan tersembunyi apa yang dimilikinya " kata momoi menunjuk gambar perempuan dengan rambut panjang dan poni yang menutupi salah satu mata merahnya

_**Izayoi Yoshino**_

_**Age : 15**_

_**Height : 153**_

_**B/W/H : 70/51/71**_

_**Blood type : O**_

_**Position : Subtitute Player**_

"Izayoi Yoshino, pemain pengganti kemampuannya blm ada yang tau secara merinci karena dia biasanya hanya main sebentar dalam pertandingan" kata momoi sambil menunjuk perempuan kecil dengan rambut biru

"hoi hoi seriusan? Kok kemampuan nya mirip punya kita?" kata aomine setelah mendengar penjelasan momoi

"Cuma kebetulan mungkin ?" kata murasakibara sambil terus makan

"nggak, kalo seperti ini pasti bukan cuma kebetulan?" kata midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"tapi kayaknya ada yang aneh sapa itu namanya izayoi badannya kecil dan dari tampangnya kelihatan lemah kok bisa masuk ke tim itu?" tanya aomine

"pasti dia menyimpan sesuatu lihat saja kuroko dia juga kecil dan tidak terlalu kuat tapi dia punya bakat, aku yakin izayoi itu pasti punya sesuatu?" kata Akashi akhirnya berbicara

"tunggu dulu kalian semua, kalian belum tau bagian terpenting nya" kata momoi

"dengan rambut berwarna –warni yang tidak biasa seperti kita dan kemampuan yang mirip Generation of Miracles. Orang orang banyak yang menyebutnya versi ceweknya Generation of Miracles, Girls of Miracles" tambah momoi

"heh Girls of Miracles ya? Bagaimana kalo kita liat seberapa _mirip_nya mereka dengan kita di sport island" kata Akashi sambil tersenyum menantang

"hoh akachin tertarik sepertinya" kata murasakibara

"tentu saja aku yakin kalian juga?" kata Akashi masih tersenyum menantang

"tentu" kata mereka semua berbarengan

* * *

_*)yang tebal dan italicitu tulisan artikel di majalah_

Yoo minna selesai chapter satu nya :')

Baguskah atau jelekkah ? dilanjutkan atau dihapus? Aaaaaaaa RnR ya minna :'3


	2. Yandere captain

Yosh minna audreee kembali :D

Gomen gomen kalo ch 1 banyak salahnya :3 dan arigatou buat yg uda review :D

Dan inilah chapter 2 ,chapter terpanjang saya sampai saat ini

* * *

Disclaimer : kuroko no basuke bukan punya saya. Kalo punya saya sudah saya buat aomine putih kayak anggota kiseki no sedai lainnya wkwkwk :D

*nb disini singkatan

Knb : Kiseki no Sedai

GoM : Girls of Miracle

* * *

Ch 2 – Sport island

Keesokan harinya KnS (Kiseki no sedai)+ momoi berangkat ke sport island sesampainnya disana mereka sudah ditunggu oleh pemandu wisata dan GoM (Girls of Miracles)

"aaa ini dia, kiseki no sedai perkenalkan ini girls of miracles dan girls of miracles ini kiseki no sedai" kata pemandu wisata

"Hajimemashite, Akashi seijuro desu" kata Akashi membungkukkan kepala

"Murasakibara Atsushi desu, yoroshiku" kata Murashibara sambil mengunyah snack

"Midorima shintarou, douzo yoroshiku" kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"Hajimemashite, Kise Ryouta desu. Douzo yoroshiku" kata Kise sambil tersenyum

"Hajimemashite, Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku" kata Kuroko dengan wajah datar

"Aomine Daiki, yoroshiku" kata Aomine cuek

"Hajimemashite, Satsuki Momoi desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu minna san" kata momoi dengan senyum manisnya

"Hajimemashite, Tokisaki Kurumi desu. yoroshiku" kata Kurumi sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan kepala

"Tobiichi Origami, Douzo yoroshiku" kata Origami dengan wajah datar

"Murasame Reine, Douzo yoroshiku" kata Reine dengan muka tidak kalah datar

"Yatogami Tohka desu, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" kata Tohka tersenyum

"Hajimemashite, Izayoi Yoshino desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" kata yoshino sambil sedikit tersenyum

'_kaaaawaaaaaaiiiiiiiii' _batin Midorima, Kise, dan Tohka

"hajimemashite, Takamiya Mana desu. Yoroshiku" kata Mana tersenyum

"Yo. Itsuka Kotori desu, yoroshiku" kata Kotori cuek sambil terus memakan lolipopnya

"jaaaa setelah semua sudah memperkenalkan diri bagaimana kalo langsung ke hotel aja. Oh iya hajimemashite saya Ayumu Haruna, Guide Tour desu" kata ayumu tersenyum

* * *

**-sesampainya dihotel- **

"jaa minna san sekarang kalian bisa istirahat dan besok bisa mulai melihat lihat pulau. Oyasuminasai minna" kata ayumu meninggalkan KnS dan GoM yang memasuki kamar masing2

*dikamar KnS*

"aaaa Izayoichii kawai ne ne?" kata Kise sambil senyam senyum gaje (?)

"heh cewek itsuka itu kayaknya menarik aku suka sikapnya" kata Aomine menyeringai

"iya soalnya sama urakan nya sama sikapmu" kata Midorima

"hei enak aja sapa bilang aku urakan?" kata Aomine kesal

"kita" kata anggota KnS bersamaan

"tch terserahlah" kata aomine makin kesal

"tapi mereka emang menarik kok apalagi kapten nya" kata Akashi

"kapten? Emm tokisakichii?"tanya Kise

"oo yang pakek dress gothic Lolita" kata Murasakibara sambil terus makan

"emang dia kenapa perasaan cuma cewek biasa yang gayanya emo sambil pakek dress gothic Lolita" kata Aomine cuek

"enggak, luarnya emang biasa tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Jadi besok seperti yang udah kita rencanakan kita lihat seberapa _miripnya_ mereka dengan kita" kata Akashi

"haiii" jawab mereka semua bersamaan dan KnS pun bersiap untuk tidur.

* * *

**-Keesokan harinya, di lobby hotel-**

KnS yang berada di lobby hotel bertemu dengan Kurumi, Origami, Reine, Yoshino, dan Ayumu (guide tour)  
"Ohayou" sapa anggto KnS

"Ohayao" balas ke lima cewek itu

"lo kok cuma 4 yang 3 mana ?" tanya Kise

"oh itu Kotori blm bangun, Mana pergi membangunkan Kotori, dan Tohka disana" kata Origami menunjuk segerombolan OB yang mengelilingi Tohka

"Tohka sama berfotolah denganku"

"Tohka sama tanda tangani bajuku"

"mimpi apa aku bertemu model secantik Tohka sama" itulah kata para OB yang mengelilingi Tohka

"lo?Yatogamichii model juga?kok aku nggak tau ya" kata Kise bingung

"soalnya kamu bodoh" kata Aomine dan Midorima

"hey aku ti-" sebelum sempat memprotes keluarlah Mana dan Kotori dari lift

"Kotori ayo jalan jalan semua udah nunggu" kata Mana sambil menarik Kotori yang masih mengantuk

"emoh, aku mau tidur" kata Kotori malas

"Kotori jangan malas dan cepatlah kesini" kata Kurumi tegas sambil menatap mengerikan kearah Kotori

"tch dasar menyusahkan" kata Kotori sebal sambil mulai makan lolipopnya

"hoo semakin menarik saja" kata Aomine pelan

"seperti melihat sifatmu sendiri ne Dai-chan" kata Momoi menggoda

"Diamlah" jawab aomine

"jaa minna bagaimana kalo kita langsung berangkat" kata Ayumu dan semuanya mengangguk

"terus bagaimana dengan Tohka san" kata Yoshino datar membuat semua orang langsung menoleh ke Tohka yang masih dikerubungi(?) segerombolan OB

"Reine bantulah Tohka" kata Kurumi dengan nada memerintah

Reine langsung berbalik badan untuk menolong Tohka

"Arigatou Reine chwaaaan" kata tohka sambil memeluk Reine

"hmm" kata Reine

* * *

Mereka berjalan melihat lihat sekeliling pulau akhirnya mereka ke pinggir pantai untuk ngobrol ngobrol sambil memesan minuman saat mereka tengah asyik asyiknya mengobrol aomine mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Akashi marah dan keluarlah lusinan gunting yang ada di tas Akashi. Aomine berlari bersembunyi di belakang anggota GoM yang sedang mengobrol berharap bahwa Akashi akan berhenti melemparkan gunting tapi ternyata Akashi tetap melemparkan gunting kearah GoM

"awaaaaaaaaaas" teriak Aomine

Seluruh anggota GoM pun dengan sigap menghindari gunting Akashi

"aaa gomen gomen aku terbawa emosi" kata Akashi

"nggak papa kok Akashi kun wajar kan kalo sedang marah jadi seperti itu" kata Kurumi tersenyum manis

'_Nggak papa kepala mu itu tadi kalo kena mereka, kita juga yang salah' _batin anggota KnS minus Kuroko dan Akashi

'_wajar kakekmu apa itu tadi bisa ngebunuh kitaa ahouu'_ batin anggota GoM minus Kurumi dan Yoshino

"tapi gerak reflek kalian hebat juga" kata midorima

"iya hebat juga bisa menghindariserangan yanderenya Akachin" kata Murasakibara sambil terus makan

'_aaaa sial ternyata Yandere juga'_ batin anggota GoM minus Kurumi dan Yoshino

"ehehe i-i-itu soalnya k-kami uda terbiasa n-ne?" kata Tohka tergagap dengan nada ketakutan yang terdengar jelas dari suaranya

"diamlah" kata Reine, Origami dan Mana yang mulai berkeringat karena ketakutan

"dammit tohka jangan bahas itu badan ku sampek gemetaran mikirin nya" kata kotori ketakutan sampek gemetaran

"hai gomen" kata Tohka

"lo emang kenapa sih?" tanya Kise

"nantik kalian juga tau kok" jawab Tohka masih agak ketakutan

Sebelum Kise sempat menjawab pesanan minuman mereka telah sampai

"silahkan dinikmati" kata pelayan pria yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka

Mereka pun langsung meminumnya kecuali Kurumi yang hanya memandangi jus pesanannya

"ada apa Kurumi san?" tanya Akashi

"ano apakah jus ku ini terlihat seperti jus tomat?" tanya Kurumi tersenyum sambil memegang gelasnya di tangan kirinya

"hai itu sudah pasti jus tomat,kenapa? Salah pesanan ya tokisakichii" kata Kise sambil tersenyum juga

"benarkah?" kata Kurumi yang senyumnya menghilang dan wajahnya berubah menjadi menyeramkan

Seketika mata anggota GoM terbelalak ketakutan

'_ooooh tidak'_ batin anggota GoM ketakutan

Seketika Kurumi meraih sesuatu di tasnya dengan tangan kanan nya yang tidak memegang jus, setelah mendapatkan benda yang diraihnya benda itu dilemparkan kearah pelayan yg mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Dan benda itulah adalah PISAU! Pisau nya sekarang mendarat hanya beberapa cm di kaki pelayan tersebut.

'_pisau?'_ batin Akashi heran

'_sial darimana dia dapat pisau' _ batin Murasakibara, Kisa, dan Midorima kaget

'_ooo tidak dia sudah mengeluarkannya'_ batin anggota GoM ketakutan minus Yoshine yang masih setia dengan _pokerface_

Pelayan yang tengah berjalan tadi otomatis kaget dan ketakutan itu membalikkan badannya dan melihat Kurumi berjalan kearahnya sambil mencengkram gelas jus toman di tangan kiri nya dan pisau di tangan kanan nya

"oooo tidak ooo tidak Kurumi marah lakukan sesuatu" kata Kotori tidak jelas sambil ketakutan anggota GoM yg lain juga nggak kalah ketakutan minus Yoshino yg masih pasang _pokerface_

" hei pelayan kau tau kan aku tadi pesan jus semangka bukan jus tomat!apa mungkin kau tuli?mau ku bantu melubangi telingamu supaya bisa mendengar dengan baik?" kata Kurumi dengan nada tenang tapi mematikan cengkraman nya yang kuat pun sampai membuat gelas yang dipegang pecah dan membuat jus tomat muncrat(?) ke tubuhnya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti tersangka pembunuhan

"hai gomennasai" kata pelayannya ketakutan

"sekarang bawakan aku jus semangka sebelum aku membuat isi perutmu jadi jus" kata kurumi tetap dengan nada tenang dan mematikan sambil mengarahkan pisaunya ke pelayan itu

'_menakutkaaaaaaan'_ bating anggota KnS dan GoM minus Akashi, kuroko dan yoshino

"haaaaiiiii" pelayan itupun lari terbirit birit.

Saat kembali kemejanya Kurumi menancap pisaunya kemeja nya tapi setelah melihat wajah semua orang ketakutan dan Kurumi pun tersadar

"are gomen nasai aku tadi terbawa emosi teehee" kata Kurumi sambil tersenyum

"nggak papa kok Kurumi san wajar kan kalo sedang marah jadi seperti itu" kata Akashi tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman Kurumi

'_Nggak papa kepalamu hah?' _batin semua orang minus Kuruko dan Yoshino

'_Dasar yandere yandere sadis'_ bati Kotori dan Aomine yang paling sering kena kesadisan yandere Akashi dan Kurumi

'_hooo yandere kah?makin menarik aja'_ batin Akashi sambil tersenyum yandere

* * *

Yosh chapter 2 done ._.

Bagaimana minna? RnR ya :D


	3. i love basketball

jaaaa inilah chapter 3 enjoy:D

* * *

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke bukan punya saya u,u

* * *

**Sebelumya:**

**'Dasar yandere yandere sadis' bati Kotori dan Aomine yang paling sering kena kesadisan yandere Akashi dan Kurumi**

**'hooo yandere kah?makin menarik aja' batin Akashi tersenyum yandere**

* * *

"hoi Kurumi katanya nggak akan bawa gituan lagi!" kata Kotori kesal

"aku nggak bisa tidur kalo nggak bawa pisau" jawab Kurumi yang membuat semuanya sweatdrop

'_tidur macam apa sambil bawa bawa pisau?!'_ batin meereka

"lagian lumayan buat jaga jaga kalo kamu susah diatur" lanjut Kurumi tersenyum licik membuat Kotori merinding

"kapan aku susah diatur?aku kan penurut?" protes Kotori sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"hoo penurut? Siapa yang sering bolos sekolah dan sering pakek baju seragam nggak bener hmm?" kata Mana tersenyum menggoda

"dan siapa yang sering kena hukum gara gara terlambat, makan dikelas atau tidur dikelas hmm?" sambung Tohka tersenyum menggoda juga

"siapa yang nilai ujian semesternya paling rendah diantara kita sampek hampir nggak naik kelas?" tanya Origami dengan wajah datar

"dan siapa yang pernah menghajar guru dua kali?" tanya Reine dengan wajah datar

"iya sampai di skors 2 minggu dan hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah" tambah Yoshino

Mendengar semua kenakalan Kotori mereka semua tertawa (nggak semua sih, ada beberapa yg Cuma senyum) dan membuat muka Kotori memerah karena malu

"haha ternyata Itsukachii nakal kayak Aominechii" kata Kise sambil tertawa

"iya apalagi sampek pernah menghajar guru" kata Midorima tersenyum

"hei aku nggak nakal" protes Aomine

"moooo berhenti dong ! dan Reine kau juga pernah menghajar guru kan?" protes Kotori

"aku nggak pernah menghajar guru aku cuma pernah _hampir_ menghajar guru" balas Reine tenang

"sama ajaaa" protes Kotori

"nggak iitu sangat berbeda kamu dengan terang terangan menonjok gurunya kalo aku cuma meremas wajahnya gurunya soalnya dia ngatain aku zombie kurang tidur" balas Reine tetap tenang dan dengan _pokerface_

"samaaaaaa ajaaa" balas kotori

"hmm terserahlah seenggaknya aku nggak pernah hampir dibunuh Kurumi chan pakek pisau karena bolos latihan" jawab Reine dengan senyum kemenangan

Mendengar jawaban Reine Kotori langsung merinding "jangan bahas yang itu" katanya sambil ketakutan

"h h hampir dibunuh?" tanya momoi tergagap

"haha iya Kotori paling sering jadi korban kesadisan Kurumi karena sering bolos latihan" kata Mana tersenyum membuat Aomine merinding

"benar benar sepertimu ne Aomine?" kata anggota KnS

"diamlah" kata Aomine

"oke deh gimana kalo kita cari tempat makan malam?" tanya Mana

Semuanya mengangguk dan mereka pergi ke salah satu restoran setelah mereka memesan makanan mereka menunggu makanannya sambil terdiam sampai Murasakibara memecah keheningan dengan mengajak Reine bercakap cakap

"kalo diperhatikan mata Murachin (maksudnya Murasame Reine :3) emang kayak zombie kurang tidur mungkin gurumu nggak salah, Murachin" kata Murasakiba yang duduk di depan Reine sambil terus makan

"mungkin iya, tapi sepertinya kurang pantes kalo Murachan yang ngomong mengingat matamu juga kayak zombie kurang tidur, Murachan" balas Reine

"haha sepertinya Murachin bener juga" kata Murasakibara tertawa sambil mengucek ucek(?) matanya yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman dari Reine

'_ghhhh obrolannya suram banget!apaan coba mbahas mbahas mata yang kayak zombie kurang tidur'_ batin mereka semuanya yang ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka

'_dan apa apaan nama panggilan Murachin dan Murachan itu'_ batin Kise dan Tohka

Setelah selesai ber Sweatdrop ria mereka mulai mengobrol

Kurumi & Akashi

Tohka & Kise

Kotori & Aomine

Murachan & Murachin (Murasakibara&Reine)

Momoi & Mana

Midorima & Origami

Kuroko & Yoshino

Mereka kebanyakan mengobrol tentang basket dan posisi mereka di tim semenjak mereka yang ngobrol berdua punya posisi yang sama selesai ngobrol dan makan mereka kembali ke hotel

* * *

**-di hotel atau lbh tepatnya di kamar KnS-**

"aaaaaa kaptennya sangat menakutkan, Cuma denger ceritanya dari Kotori aja aku merinding" kata Aomine saat masuk ke kamar

"tapi Tokisaki san sangat menarik, terutama koleksi pisaunya" kata Akashi sambil tersenyum yandere

'_dasar yandere gila'_ batin mereka sweatdrop

"ja bagaimana kalo kita tidur, besok aku mengajak Murachin dan lainnya ke gym jadi kita bisa lihat kemampuan mereka" kata Murasakibara

"tentu aku udah nggak sabar mau lihat seberapa hebatnya Kotori " kata Aomine

"aku juga pingin liat _defense _tak tertembusnya Murachin" kata Murasakibara

"baiklah sekarang ayo istirahat" kata Akashi

**-keesokan harinya di gym-**

"ohayooo" sapa Ayumu

"ohayo" balas KnS dan GoM

"jaa sekarang kalian pada mau ngapain?" tanya Ayumu

"aku mau ke tempat memanah" jawab Origami

"oooh memanah aku blm pernah nyoba itu aku ikut ya Orichwan" kata Tohka semangat

"terserah kamu" balas Origami

"kalo gitu kita juga ikut soalnya kita masih bingung mau kemana" kata Kurumi

"Akashi kun dan lainnya mau ikut?" tanya Kurumi

"boleh" kata Akashi

Sesampainya di tempat memanah origami langsung bersiap dengan panahnya

"Orichwan mau lomba?" kata Tohka

"boleh, aku mulai duluan ya" kata Origami sambil bersiap memanah

Saat dia memanah, panah nya dengan mudah mengenai sasaran dengan keakuratan yg sempurna bahkan sampai menembus sasarannya

'_wow hebat, padahal dia menembaknya asal asalan tanpa menghitung gerakannya, kekuatan tangan nya pun luar biasa'_ batin anggota KnS saat menganalisa kekuatan Tobichi

" Sugoi yo Tobichi san" kata Ayumu kagum

"wow OriChwan hebat sekali" kata Tohka

"iya lah la kamu pikir aku Cuma bisa nembak bola basket apa? Lagian ini nggak sulit pakek mata tertutup pun bisa" kata Origami enteng

"oke kalo gitu aku juga nyoba" kata Tohka sambil bersiap siap menembak

Saat Tohka melepaskan panahnya di sasaran yang sama seperti milik Origami panahnya langsung melesat dan menembus panah Origami yang terbelah jadi dua

"ha ternyata emang gampang sekali coba langngsung bisa hahaha" kata Tohka yang membuat anggota KnS dan Ayumu kaget

"s s s sekali coba?" tanya Ayumu

"iya emang kenapa, emang gampang kok masih susahan kendo?" jawab Tohka bingung

"Yatogamichii bisa bermain kendo?" tanya Kise yang dijawab anggukan oleh Tohka

"sebenernya olahraga apaaja yang kamu kuasai?" tanya Ayumu

"Kendo, judo, voli, golf, emmm… sepakbola, bulu tangkis, tenis , terus lainnya aku lupa"kata Tohka polos

"banyak banget? Pasti uda belajar dari kecil ya?" tanya Momoi

"enggak aku belajarnya Cuma 1 bulan pas habis masuk sma" kata Tohka polos yang membuat semua orang minus GoM kaget

"ha ? 1 bulan? Terus butuh berapa lama kamu buat menguasai 1 olahraga?" tanya Ayumu kaget

"emm eto biasanya sehari belajar langsung bisa, hari kedua udah jadi pemain tingkat satu di klub sekolah, terus hari ketiga aku keluar dari klub nya" kata Tohka tersenyum bego dan lagi lagi semuanya kaget

"t ti ti ga hari?kenapa?" tanya Ayumu dan Tohka hanya menangguk

"aku bosan, sejak tau kemampuanku mereka semua mengemis ngemis minta aku bergabung ke klub nya bahkan sampek ada yg berlutut tapi setelah aku bergabung mereka semua ternyata mengemis ngemis bukan karena aku tapi karena menginginkan kemampuanku" kata Tohka dengan senyum kecut

"lalu kenapa kau masih bertahan dengan basket?" tanya Akashi

"la kalo itu beda lagi, tim basket disekolah kita terkenal kuat makanya aku coba bergabung saat aku bergabung dengan basket aku pikir mereka semua sama saja pasti bakalan ngemis ngemis dan membuat basket semenarik mungkin jadi aku nggak cepet bosen tapi ternyata mereka berbeda…"

**flashback**

-klub basket smp Raizen-

"Ohayo.. saya Yatogami Tohka saya anggota tim basket yang baru yoroshiku" kata Tohka

Melihat Tohka semua orang senang karena tau kalo tim basket nya mendapat orang yang hebat walau punya reputasi suka gonta ganti klub seenaknya. Mereka semua senang kecuali GoM

"Yatogami Tohka ya? Maaf meskipun pelatih menerimamu sebagai anggota baru tapi aku sebagai ketua klub basket menolak. Kami nggak bisa nerima orang yang nggak serius" kata Kurumi dengan tegas membuat Tohka terkejut

"ya kami nggak butuh orang yang Cuma main main atu iseng iseng sama basket" kata Kotori sambil mendribel bola dan melakukan Jumpshot sementara Tohka masih membeku

"kami tau kalo kamu hebat tapi nggak perlu merasa kasihan ke kami karena kehebatanmu" kata Origami sambil meng-shoot bola yg ditangannya

"karena meskipun tanpa belas kasihanmu kami sudah cukup kuat" kata Reini yang menggelantung(?) di keranjang basket selesai melakukan dunk

**End flashback**

"kata kata mereka sangat menyentuh saat itu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasakan sesuatu, aku merasa tertantang dengan basket dan ingin cepat cepat menakhlukkannya. Semenjak saat itu aku suk- enggak.. aku cinta sama basket " kata Tohka tersenyum diikuti senyum semua orang..

* * *

Okeee end of Chapter 3

Aaaa saya mungkin akan mem_pair_ kan mereka :3 dan buat fic ini ada romance nya

RnR minna san :D

Jaa nee


	4. don't mess with us

Hiyaaa saya kembali setelah sekian lama -_- btw ini chapter selanjutnya

.

Disclaimer : kuroko no basuke bukan punya saya dan nggak akan pernah jadi punya saya u,u

* * *

**Sebelumnya :**

"**Semenjak saat itu aku suk- enggak.. aku cinta sama basket " kata Tohka tersenyum diikuti senyum semua orang..**

…

"aku males nge-gym" kata Tohka

"aku juga" kata Kotori dan Origami berbarengan

"hmm kalo dipikir-pikir aku juga males, Reine kamu mau nge-gym?" Tanya Kurumi ke Reine

"hmm? Kalo aku ngikutik Kurumi chan aja. Kalo Kurumi chan nge-gym aku ikut kalo nggak ya nggak usah" kata Reine dengan poker face

"hmm, sudah kuduga kau akan bilang seperti itu. Yoshino, kamu mau nge gym?" tanya Kurumi lagi

"kalo aku terserah kalian" kata Yoshino

"baiklah kita nggak akan nge-gym hari ini. Akashi kun mau nge-gym?" tanya Kurumi

"enggak kita juga males nge-gym. gimana kalo kita ngobrol-ngobrol aja?" kata Akashi

"boleh" kata Kurumi

'_ini kesempatan buat mempelajari mereka lebih baik'_ batin Akashi

Akhirnya mereka semua duduk di cafeteria gym sambil memsan minuman

"mau ngobrol ya?aku nggak ikut. Aku mau tidur" kata Kotori menguap sambil berjalan menjauh

"aku juga" kata Aomine

"nggak boleh" kata Akashi tegas yang membuat Aomine mendengus dan kembali duduk

"Kotori jangan jauh-jauh dan jangan membuat masalah" kata Mana meneriaki Kotori yang sedang menuju salah satu kursi gym

"ya ya terserah" jawab Kotori

"Mana-chan susah ya jadi sepupunya Kotori-chan?" tanya Tohka

"loh Itsuka-san(kotori) dan Takamiya-san(mana) sepupu an?" tanya Ayumu yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum dan anggukan dari Mana

"pasti susah menjaga setan setiap hari" kata Origami

"menjaga?" tanya Akashi

"ya, Kotori itu anaknya urakan, semaunya sendiri, kekanak-kanakan, dan sering melanggar peraturan. Jadi harus dijaga supaya nggak melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang merugikan dirinya sendiri" Kata kotori menghela nafas dan Momoi hanya tersenyum prihatin karena Momoi tau betul bagaimana perasaan Mana

"kalo Mana-chi capek menjaga Kotori-chi kenapa nggak dibiarin aja?" tanya Kise bego

"kalo mana melakukan itu Kotori pasti udah dikeluarin sekolah dari dulu" kata Origami dengan nada mengejek

"oh iya ya" kata Kise cengengesan

"dasar begoo" kata Aomine, Midorima, dan Origami

"tapi aku rasa Kise-chan betul juga. Mana-chan dulu kapten klub voli kan? Tapi langsung mengundurkan diri dan jadi manager kami untuk mengawasi Kotori-chan. Apa itu nggak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Tohka

"yah ngga tau deh. Tapi siapa yang tau apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau aku tidak mengawasinya" kata Mana sambil menoleh kearah Kotori namun matanya seketika membelalak kaget ketika melihat Kotori.

Bagaimana tidak kaget? Barusan saja Mana berpessan agar Kotori tidak membuat masalah tapi sekarang Kotori malah sedang mencengkram baju seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran dengan mereka dan siap-siap untuk meninju mukanya. Melihat itu otomatis mana langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah Kotori dan semuanya langsung menoleh kearah Kotori

"Kotori berhenti!" teriak Mana sambil menahan tangan kotori yang hendak meninju anak itu

"jangan ikut campur mana ini urusanku" kata Kotori marah

"iya tapi nggak usah pake kekerasan" kata Mana ikut emosi

"he hei jangan ribut. Kalo kamu nggak berani mukul aku gimana kalo kita selesaikan masalah kita dengan basket" kata anak laki laki itu

"heh punya nyali juga nantang aku main basket" kata Kotori menyeringai sambil melepas cengkraman nya dibaju anak itu

"hemm mengalahkan gadis pendek sepertimu bukanlah apa-apa" kata anak laki-laki itu dengan PD

Sementara itu GoM, KnS + ayumu sudah berjalan mendekati Kotori dan Mana

"sepertinya , dia nggak tau ya Kotori-chan itu sapa ya?" tanya Tohka

"kayaknya sih iya" jawab Reine

"hmm kasihan sekali" kata Origami

'_ini kesempatan untuk mengetahui kemampuan mereka' _batin anggota KnS bersamaan

Dan dilapangan basket telah berdiri Kotori dan anak laki laki itu.

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian melemparkan bola basket yang dipegangnya kearah Kotori.

"kau pertama, karena kau pendek dan aku kasihan pada—" kata kata anak itu terputus saat melihat Kotori melepas permen yang ada di mulutnya dan dipegang dengan tangan kiri sementara dia melompat dan melemparkan bola yang ada ditangan kanannya sembarangan, dan ternyata bola itu MASUKKK!

'formless shoot?' batin anggota KnS membelalak kaget

"jangan banyak ngomong! Anak pendek ini sudah menunggumu. Majulah " kata Kotori dengan ekspresi serius dan suara mematikan.

"pasti dia marah dipanggil pendek" kata Reine

"semua yang dipanggil pendek pasti marah" kata Yoshino dengan nada serius

'_ya.. kami tau maksudmu'_ batin mereka melirik Yoshino yg paling pendek diantara mereka semua

"dasar pendek" kata anak laki-laki mencoba merebut bolanya dari Kotori tapi dengan mudah dilewati oleh Kotori.

Setelah sekitar memasukkan bola 16 kali dan hendak memasukkan yang ke 17 kalinya kotori melempar bolanya keluar dari lapangan.

"apa yang kau lakukan pendek?" tanya anak itu emosi

"aku males main. Kamu udah nyerahkan?" tanya Kotori santai ke anak itu

"apa?siapa bilang aku menyerah?!" tanya anak itu marah

"nggak usah bohong. kelihatan dari tatapan matamu kalo kau udah nyerah tapi kamu terlalu gengsi mau mengakuinya, ya kan? Sekarang dari pada kau makin melukai harga dirimu pergilah dan jangan pernah menunjukkan mukamu dan tatapan menyerah bodohmu itu dihadapanku lagi" kata Kotori dengan nada serius dan berjalan pergi

"awas saja kau pendek aku akan membalasmu" kata anak itu makin marah

Kotori menoleh kearah anak itu dan berkata "jangan banyak bicara. Pulanglah dan berlatih yang banyak_, dasar lemah_" katanya dengan tatapan arrogant nya dan diberikan penekanan di 2 kata terakhir

"Kotori-chan agak menakutkannya ya kalo sikap arrogant nya kumat" kata Tohka

"iya, aku nggak jadi mengejeknya pendek deh" kata Reine

"aku kasihan padamu mana harus berurusan dengan orang kayak gitu tiap hari" kata Origami

"tapi sumpah kata-katanya Itsuka-chii nusuk, apalagi dibagian terakhirnya" kata Kise

"masih untung nggak ditonjok sama Kotori-chan, aku masih inget guru yang ditonjok sampe tulang hidungnya patah" kata Tohka

"s..s..serem" kata Ayumu keringet dingin

"hmm semuanya akan baik-baik aja asal kamu nggak memancing kita masuk ke sisi gelap kita" kata Kurumi dengan senyuman liciknya diikuti lirikan menyeramkan seluruh anggota GoM

"h..h..hai" kata Ayumu ketakutan

'sugoi sugoi akhirnya aku menemukan lawan yang sesuai. Itsuka Kotori" batin Aomine sambil menyeringa licik

* * *

..

Iyak inilah chapter 4 ._. jujur saya malu udah hiatusnya lama banget, chapternya abal2 pendek pula -_-

di next chapter mungkin saya akan membongkar kekuatannyaa yoshino dan kurumi dan buat KnS dan Gom battle, tapi jujur saya susah mau mendeskripsikan battlenya ini nanti bagaimana -_-

btw RnR minna san :)


End file.
